Death Prediction
by airie111
Summary: Cana make a fortune telling. The card did not show a good fortune as one if it shows a death angle card and it worries her. A certain conflict arises and somehow it matches with what the card showed. Will someone dies or what does the card really mean?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Cana make a fortune telling. The card did not show a good fortune as one if it shows a death angle card and it worries her. A certain conflict arises and somehow it matches with what the card showed. Will someone died or what does the card really mean?

Warning: Lot's of mistakes.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

A day at Fairy Tail guild starts peacefully as the only ones who currently at the guild are Mira, Lisanna, Cana and Levy. Mira wiping the glasses, Lisanna sweeping the floor, Levy reading her new book and Cana surprisingly not drinking any beer but sitting on the chair, staring at her cards.

"Mira-nee, I've done sweeping the floor!" Said Lisanna happily

"Good job Lisanna!"

Lisanna sit on the stool near the bar. She plays with her fingers before saying, "Mira-nee, I kind of forcing Natsu to go on a mission with me today. Just a simple mission cleaning some old lady's backyard near the village here." Said Lisanna.

"Did Natsu agree to go with you? I don't mind if you wanted to go but…" Mira seems hesitant to continue.

"Is it about Lucy?" Lisanna concluded. Natsu agreed but half-heartened. After all I told him that we should go with just the two of us.

"But Lisanna I don't remember there is a mission as you mention. Are you plotting something?!" Mira raise her eyebrow demanding the truth.

"I give up." Lisanna put her hands up and continue. "It's not like I wanted to separate Natsu from Lucy or his team. I just want to spend some time with him, recalling our memories together and have some serious talk with him. You know that it is hard to actually keep my feeling without having a straight answer. If my feeling did not reciprocate with him, I will totally give up. I just need a straight answer.

Mira's face softens. She holds her sister's shoulders encouraging her. "I understand. If that what you want I will support you. If Natsu plays with your feeling, I will teach him a lesson." Mira assures her.

Lisanna smiles and hugs her sister. "Thanks a lot Mira-nee!"

"Hei guys, come here for a second." Cana suddenly called.

All of them walk towards Cana with curiosity.

"What's up Cana?" Levy questioned.

"Since I woke up this morning, I have such a bad feeling. I do some fortune telling and see what the card said." Cana shows the card on the table.

There is tree card. One shows a crying goddess, second shows a devil and the third one is the death angle.

All of them stare at the card with worry plastered on their face. "How many times did you do this? Did you know whose fortune is this?" Lisanna asks

"As far as I concern, it has been 5 times since I enter the guild. This is first time I can't indicate whose fortune is this. It just happens… But I'm sure this is the truth and somehow related to our guild because when I do it at home, three cards shows up but the picture is blurred." Cana explained.

The three girls just look at each other nervously. 'Is it related to me? Maybe Natsu rejected me and devil comes to get me and I died?' Lisanna thought.

"Guys, let's be positive about this okay. Worrying won't solve the card's mystery. Just put this aside and keep it a secret. If the others know about this, it will cause panic. Don't you guys agreed?" Mira sorted out.

"Yep. I agreed." Levy nodded together with Cana and Lisanna.

"Just.. Be careful guys." Cana reminded

As the sun gets hotter, one by one Fairy Tail mages comes into the guild. The usual brawl started the time Natsu and his 'best friend' Gray enter the guild, followed by Gajeel and the others. They're enjoying themselves as Master and Erza is not in the guild for the moment.

Lucy's pov.

Seriously, this morning is not one of the best mornings in my life. I don't know how I fall down from my bed, causing my head hurts sooooo much! I search for an ice in the fridge but it has finished. Great! Now I miss Gray for barging into my house. At least he can produce some ice when I need it. Then, I went into the bathroom and almost slipped flat on the floor. Thank god I manage to hold on the pipe or I'm sure I will be hospitalized by now. And the worst part is, my rent is due tomorrow! I have to find Natsu and get some job! These few days he doesn't want to go on a mission because of his mood but he promised me to go today. No matter what his excuses, I will drag him!

As I walk through the busy road to the guild, thinking possible way to drag Natsu, my back feels chill as if something or someone is following me. I turn my back but there is nothing suspicious. I just shrugged those feeling and continue walking. On my way, I see a crowd surrounding a town's notice board. I wonder what news can get everyone attention. Due to curiosity, I join the crowd and see..

'_List of girl who disappeared in 3 days. Woman should be really caution of any suspicious people.' _

I read through the notice and I realize that there are more than 10 woman has been kidnapped in just 3 days. It is scary; I have to tell my friends about this. A few moments later, I reach the guild. The sound of people fighting could be heard not far from the guild's door I sighed. How can I go through them without getting hurt? I sighed again.

I walk into the guild, carefully while ducking and avoiding any cups and plates flying in the air. After a moment of critical situation, I manage to get through the way without getting hurt. Yeay! Victory for me! I fasten my pace and sits beside Levy.

Normal pov

"Hello Levy!" Lucy greeted.

"Hai Lu-chan! Eh, wait a minute. What's wrong with your forehead? It bruised." Levy said, loud enough until the Natsu and Gray heard them.

Gray and Natsu stop fighting as well as the others. All of them turn their attention to Lucy. "What's wrong with you Lucy?" Gray asks, worried plastered on his face.

Lucy blushes with the sudden attention. "Ahhh.. It's nothing. I just knocked on the floor in my sleep I guess." Lucy said while scratching her neck in embarrassment.

"Ahh.. Ooohh…" Other guild member mumbles.

Gray goes to the bar asking for small clean cloth, then comes and sits beside Lucy. He makes some ice and put it inside the cloth. "Put this on your forehead. It will help reduce the bruise."

Natsu did not manage to utter a single word. He is too annoyed by Gray who is too nice to Lucy. He wanted to punch him on the face but decided to just hold it for a moment. He knows Gray thinks Lucy as her little sister but his perception might change anytime. Natsu wanted to go greet Lucy but Lisanna caught his shirt.

"Where do you think you're going Natsu?" Lisanna asks

"I'm going to greet Lucy. Why?" Natsu asks innocently.

"Do you forget your promise? We need to go NOW or we will be late." Lisanna emphasize.

"Promise? Go? W-where?... Oh! I forgot! Lisanna I'm sorry but I've promise Lucy find some job to cover her rent."

Lisanna feel hurt but did not give up. She bit her lips. "But… you've promised me. I told you this is our first time after I come back from Edolas."

"I…." Natsu trailed his eyes, eying Lucy who laughing with Gray. Jealousy strikes him and he sighed in defeat. "Fine, let's go. But we really have to finish the job fast because I have to keep my promise with Lucy. Let me talk with her for a moment."

Lisanna nodded in satisfaction and of course some guilt towards Lucy.

"Hei Lucy" Natsu greeted. " I…" before he could continue, Lucy intercept.

"Natsu!" Lucy whined. "Finally you've stop fighting! Have you come to your senses? Now, let's pick some job. You've promised me don't you?" Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand.

"A-about that….." Natsu shuttered. "I'm sorry; I've to go with Lisanna. I've promised her. But the job is too easy. I'll finish it fast and come back here to do another job with you." Natsu begged.

Lucy stupefied. She did not respond to what Natsu had told her. She gulped and releases Natsu's hand, which really makes Natsu feels bad. "A-ahh, is that so?" Lucy fakes a smile.

At that time Gray makes a move. He stands up, giving his back to Natsu which really makes Natsu furiously mad with jealousy. "Let me do the job with you." Gray offered.

Lucy tilted her head, looking at Natsu with hope he will disapprove it. However, the word that comes out of Natsu's mouth is not something she could imagine.

"Yeah Lucy, just go with him. After all he is the one who can take care of you. Helping you with the ice when you need it. Who knows if he go on a mission with you will get full payment because he is not destructive as I am. Because he is dependent, you can just rest and let him do the fighting alone. You can have the reward without broking a sweat! He also…" Natsu said with jealousy hint behind the word. He did not mean to offend Lucy. It is more like throwing out his dissatisfaction because he thinks Gray did a better job than him in taking care of Lucy.

*SLAP*

That force stops him from talking further. Lucy could not contain her anger. "What are you talking about?!" Lucy faces him. "Are you trying to say, I'm using you to get a money?! Who said that as a team we must stick with each other?! I do complain about your destructive behavior but I've never ask you to go with other people just to get full payment!"

"I-I don't mean it to be like that! I just….."

Just save your breath Natsu. "You're right. Next time maybe I should ask Loke to go on a mission while I stay at home enjoying some time alone. I'm disappointed with you Natsu Dragoneel. Let's go Gray. Looks like you will be my servant by helping me get some money." Lucy gives her smile towards her friends and guild member and walk out of the guild, leaving Natsu who still shocked to give any reaction.

All of them are too surprise with Lucy's outburst. Mira gives a sign to everyone in the guild to disperse. They nodded and sit at their usual place, leaving Natsu and surprisingly Lisanna who indirectly affected by her words.

Lisanna walk towards Natsu. "Hei Natsu, you should go after her."

"I've make her mad. She will hate me…" Natsu dejected.

"No she won't. She might be mad right now, but she if you apologize, she will forgive you." Lisanna assures.

"Don't you see her eyes? She really disappointed with me. She is really hurt… S-she…."

"Stop it Natsu! You know Lucy better than any of us. Don't be a baby and face her." Lisanna said in strict tone.

"Y-you're right. I shouldn't have those negative thinking." Natsu give his smile. "Thanks Lisanna." Natsu patted her head.

"Sure thing." Lisanna nodded.

"Wait, how about our mission?" Natsu questioned.

"It's okay. We can always pick another job together next time."

"I'm sorry. Next time I'll make sure to tell Lucy before making a promise with you." Natsu apologize and give his goofy grin before dashing out of the guild, following Lucy.

Lisanna just watch Natsu running after Lucy. She sighed and walk out of the guild to find some space to think. Levy and Cana exchange glances. Is this what those card means? Is it Lucy or Lisanna's fortune?

…..

Lucy walks out of the guild together with Gray. Her pace is too fast until Gray having a hard time following her. When she sure they are far from the guild, Lucy release Gray's hand.

"Sorry Gray, I dragged you without thinking." Said Lucy.

"Lucy, I know Natsu didn't mean what he had said earlier. He was just annoyed because I interfere with your conversation. Now I'm feeling guilty."

"Let's not talk about this for a moment. I'm still boiling right now."

Gray lowered his head, feeling really guilty.

Lucy notices the sudden silence and decided to give up. She shows her face before Gray and smile. "I'm sorry Gray. To be honest I don't expect something like that coming out from Natsu. That's why I become mad. But it's not your fault and you don't have to feel guilty. I just need some time to cool myself. I don't blame you, Natsu or even Lisanna. I just feel a little disappointed but I'll be fine in a few hours from now. Lucy assures him.

"Fine. But you should come back to the guild tomorrow or I'll hurt you down."

Lucy giggles. "Alright…. And Thanks Gray…"

With that, Lucy walks away, leaving Gray who still watching her back from far away.

* * *

How was it? Do review and give me some suggestion. I love to hear some ideas from you guys.

Please ignore my grammar as I have a lot of problem with English language,especially in term of writing.

Anyway, thanks for spending your time reading my story, do wait for the next chapter.

Have a nice day! (^^) (v)

~Airie111~


	2. Chapter 2

hello there. Here the new chapter. I'm considering about the character death but still could not come to a decision yet. Anyway.. here is the new chapter! Enjoy!

WARNING: lots of grammar and mistakes

DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL!

* * *

Lucy pov

I walked around Magnolia town enjoying the scenery near the river. I sat on the edge of the river, thinking. I sighed… I know I shouldn't let my anger take over me. Now I'm feeling guilty towards them. I sighed again. Then Loke appears beside me.

"Feeling down princess?" Loke questioned.

I sighed again. Loke giggle and hold my shoulders making me face him, close.

"W-what are you doing Loke" I shuttered.

"Just want to have a deep look at you Lucy. Your dejected face is really cute you know."

I blush and hit his head. "Shut up lion!"

"Sorry Lucy. I just want to cheer you up." Loke said.

"Cheering me up?! You know what? It worked. But don't do that again or next time I kick you!" I threatens.

Loke gulped and nodded.

"You know everything?" I asked

"Yes. And in my opinion, Natsu is just jealous. If I were in Natsu's place, I might do the same. Well not saying things that would make you mad of course. That Natsu is idiot. He should not say anything sensitive like that." Loke explained.

"What sensitive?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"Eh?! No.. No.. I don't mean it like that." Loke flustered.

"Ahaha.. I got you Loke. You know what; you're just the same as Natsu. Idiot! "I stick out my tongue.

"Well, I'm not as idiot as Natsu." Loke defended.

I could not stop myself from smiling. "Anyway thanks. I think I should go meet Lisanna. She might feel hurt by my word." Now go back and rest. Send my regards to the others. " I running back to where Lissana usually go when she is down. Lissana is my best friend and I shouldn't have let my anger to Natsu affect my relationship. And thanks to Loke, I feel fine now. Natsu is idiot and I know he didn't mean anything he says. I'm the one who let my anger make some corrupted imagination.

Natsu pov.

I run as fast as I could to track Lucy's scent. "Hachoo!" I sneeze, just who the hell is talking about me? I never sneeze except people talk about me! I cursed. I run and run until I met Gray on my way. I stop and greet him to ask about Lucy.

"Gray where is Lucy?"

"She wanted to be alone. Just leave her alone would you?" Gray answer straight without any emotion. It makes me confused.

"I wanted to apologize to her. Well, I wanted to find her anyway. Bye then." I run past Gray but before I run far Gray's word stop me.

"Hei Natsu."

I turn my back, facing him. "WHAT?! I want to find Lucy fast!" I spat

"I've decided that I will make Lucy fall in love with me. I will try until she makes her own choices. So, if you wanted to win her, you better do something to fix your relationship fast." Gray said in determination in his eyes. His word says that he wanted to challenge me and at the same time encourage me to take Lucy away?

"You don't have to worry. I will fix everything and Lucy will be mine. Worry for yourself ice brain."

"Fine. Let's compete fairly then ash brain."

"Fine." I said and run again to find Lucy.

Normal Pov.

True enough, Lisanna walk to the place where she usually hangs out with Lucy. A small pond near the guild. Lisanna sit near the tree, sighed.

Lisanna's pov

I sit near the tree. Feeling really guilty with everything that had happen. Lucy is my best friend and I don't want make her feel unsecure because of me. A lot of people ask me if I feel jealous when I know Lucy and Natsu becomes best friend. Honestly I don't. It just I love Natsu, but if he love Lucy, I don't mind. I just want a straight answer from him. That's all. Natsu have grown up and he knows what the best for him.

When I was in Edolas, I know Edo Natsu love Edo Lucy too much but he could not admit his feeling because of his 'cowardness'. Then, I come back to Earthland, I know it might me the same. But… I want a straight answer directly from him. If he does love Lucy, I can let him go because Lucy is a nice and lovely woman. Natsu is in a good hand. After all, we can't force people to love us.

As I thinking, I heard someone or something running towards my direction.

Normal POV

"Lissanna!" Lucy called loudly, scanning the area.

"L-lucy?" Lissanna shuttered, clearly shocked to see her here.

"Lissanna." Lucy say in relief. "I'm-sorry-if-my word earlier hurt you." Lucy apologizing while caught her breath.

"Calm down Lucy, take a deep breath." Lissanna rubbing Lucy's back lightly.

"Fuh.. You know I run as fast as I could after I realize I might make you hurt." Lucy explained.

"Lucy, you shouldn't have to apologize to me. I'm at fault. I should not force Natsu in the first place." Lisanna lowered her head.

"Hmmm.. If you say so.. Don't worry about it. We do know Natsu is an idiot. He is always forgetful. So, I don't blame you or him. I think this is just a misunderstanding and I don't want to drag it longer." Lucy said positively, giving her dazzling smile.

"Thanks a lot Lucy." Lissanna said with teary eyes.

"Hei Lisanna, don't cry. If you do, I might cry as well." Lucy flustered.

Lissana wiped her tears away. "I'm not crying. I'm just glad to have you as my friend Lucy."

"Aww Lisanna.. You're too kind." Lucy hugs her.

Lisanna and Lucy keep talking to each other until the sky turns dark.

"Look Lucy, it already evening. I bet everyone might worry about us. After all, we disappeared after a small fight this afternoon."Lissanna chuckle.

"Hee. You're right. Gray and Natsu might hunt us if we don't go back now." Lucy giggles. "Now let's…"

Before Lucy could finish her word, she sees a weird light coming towards Lissanna. "Lisanna, duck!" Lucy caught Lisanna's arm and force her down. They were shocked by the sudden attack but composed themselves. They are experience wizard after all.

"Who are you? Show yourselves!" Lucy shouted.

"Hello ladies…." A man in cloak greeted them.

"Who are you? What do you want?!" Lisanna added.

"Just want to have some fun with you ladies. But not here.. Let's go to my place shall we?" He answered with such a creepy tone that makes them shiver.

"We don't intent to have fun with you." Lucy answered. "Open the gate…." Before Lucy could finish her word, that man lunch forward, grabbing Lucy's throat.

"I don't want other people to join the fun." The man spat right at Lucy's face. Lucy manage to say to Lisanna. "R-run!" Lisanna wanted to stay but she know she have to get help. Before she could run, another man appear in front of her and make her fainted. "Lisanna!" Lucy scream in pain.

That man release his hand and let Lucy cough loudly, catching her breath. "Y-you… Let Lisanna go!"

"No I don't want to, let's go together then." That man stretch his hand invite Lucy. Lucy grab her keys to summon her spirit but that man stomped his feet on Lucy's hand.

"Arhh!" Lucy scream

"You better not call any of your spirit or that girl will die." That man gesture his hand toward the other man who put a knife right at Lisanna's unconscious throat.

"Even she did not summon, I can go through the gate freely!" Loke said and lunch his attack at the man who holds Lisanna make the man flying far from Lisanna. Loke grab and hug Lisanna protectively.

"Impressive. But.." The man who still stepping on Lucy's hand grab Lucy's hair, rubbing his cheek on her. "How about you master?"

"Let her go!" Loke becomes furious. He put Lisanna away and run towards him to attack but he were force to go back to the celestial world when an arrow hit his chest directly. The arrow comes from the man he hit before this. "That happens when you let your feeling overcome your sense." The man smile in victory.

"You!" Lucy said angrily.

"Shut up and let's have fun!" He knocked Lucy out. Then they disappeared to the thin air.

He thought they are safe and not discovered by official guild, but he is wrong. Lucy have summon Plue that have been hiding in all those commotion. He runs towards the guild to inform them. Little that they know, they have create a war with the world's scariest guild.

* * *

To be continued.

Thanks for review, follow and favourite.

Have a nice day ^.^ (V)


End file.
